


Вымышленная история о двух девственниках в одной постели, один из которых - клинический зануда

by k8Cathy



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8Cathy/pseuds/k8Cathy





	Вымышленная история о двух девственниках в одной постели, один из которых - клинический зануда

Человек ко всему привыкает. И она как-то привыкла, тем более что новая жизнь её была, по сути, размеренной и спокойной. Редкие беседы с Айзеном - Орихиме была достаточно сообразительной, чтобы понять, что владыка пытается чего-то от неё добиться, поэтому не стоит стремглав бросаться делать вещи, на которые её явно провоцировали. В остальное время - скука в своей камере, нарушаемая только приходом двух извечных гостей.

Незаметно для себя она стала называть их ухажёрами. Главным, конечно, был Улькиорра. Поначалу он изводил её насильственной кормёжкой и оскорблениями в адрес друзей, но постепенно, непонятно как, эти препирательства превратились в долгие разговоры о мире живых. Орихиме старательно не рассказывала ничего о боевых способностях Ичиго и других ребят, обрывая разговор прямо посреди фразы, когда с языка готово было сорваться что-то не то. Улькиорра в этот момент презрительно фыркал, мол, я и так всё знаю, Орихиме молчала пару мгновений, а потом продолжала щебетать - о школе, о брате, о любимой еде. Улькиорра был человеком... арранкаром, по-настоящему жадным до новой информации. Из сбивчивых рассказов Орихиме он делал неожиданные, но всегда логичные выводы, заставляя её саму взглянуть на родной мир по-новому. Особенно его интересовали чувства, эмоции людей. Выслушивал он её рассказы с неизменным презрительным выражением, комментировал с цинизмом, не раз больно задевавшим девушку, но снова и снова возвращал разговор в прежнее русло. Многие вещи, казавшиеся Орихиме очевидными, для Улькиорры явно были вновинку - многие, да не все. С помощью её рассказов он явно старался разобраться в себе и окружающих его людях... то есть арранкарах. Орихиме сначала пробовала, в свою очередь, расспросить его о чём-то, но любая фраза вроде "А разве у вас, здесь, не...?" натыкалась на спокойное молчание. Улькиорра явно не собирался делиться с ней информацией сам, и, в отличие от Орихиме, у него это прекрасно получалось.

Принудительное кормление, впрочем, по-прежнему оставалось неизменной частью их встреч. Когда платье стало с трудом застёгиваться, Орихиме взмолилась, чтобы порции стали меньше. Улькиорра недоверчиво осмотрел натянутые швы на одежде, после начал нудно рассуждать о том, что порции рассчитаны правильно, и потолстеть от такого количества еды она никак не может. Орихиме отговорилась тем, что она тут не в своём мире, возможно, сам воздух Уэко Мундо так влияет на неё. Не могла же она, в самом деле, признаться, что дополнительную порцию еды, равно как и сведения о Лас Ночес, она получает из другого источника.

Гриммджо впервые пришёл тогда, когда она пробовала устроить голодовку. Швырнув ей в руки узелок с раздобытым неизвестно где о-бенто, он без околичностей сказал:

\- Девка, я хочу быть уверенным, что смогу воспользоваться твоими способностями, если мне понадобится. Поэтому ешь.

Орихиме только что пережила насильственную кормёжку от Улькиорры, повторять опыт совсем не хотелось. Объяснений её Гриммджо, конечно же, слушать не стал, пришлось, давясь, что-то съесть. С тех пор так и повелось - он приходил и докармливал её, твёрдо полагая, что лучше запихнуть в неё лишнее, чем недодать.

Разговаривали они с Гриммджо не так уж и много. Он попытался было выведать у неё что-нибудь про Куросаки, но быстро обломался - Орихиме молчала с таким видом, будто оставалось только пытать её, чтобы что-то выведать. Пытать и вообще калечить ценную пленницу Гриммджо никак не улыбалось, вряд ли она могла дать какие-то очень полезные сведения о без того знакомом противнике. Поэтому, чтобы оживить обстановку, Гриммджо приносил сплетни Лас Ночес, например, любил рассказывать, как ревновали Айзена к Орихиме девчонки-арранкары. А часто он просто молча валялся - на её постели. Очень быстро он приобрёл привычку класть свою голову на колени Орихиме, снизу наблюдать, как она ест.

Девушка обмирала от страха, боялась пошевельнуться, хотя в то же время как-то привыкла к этим посиделкам.

Страх вообще был настолько сильным, постоянным, привычным, что уже даже перестал мучить. Слишком много было поводов бояться. Орихиме боялась Айзена и его непонятных махинаций, боялась мрачного Улькиорры, который прекрасно дал понять, что его сердить весьма опасно, боялась дикого Гриммджо, боялась за ребят, которые шли вызволять её, боялась просто неизвестности, неопределённости своего положения. Пленница всегда в опасности, каждую минуту что-то угрожает ей... или кому-то рядом с ней.

Сейчас, когда голова Гриммджо лежала у неё на коленях, она боялась одновременно того, что Гриммджо что-нибудь сделает с ней - боялась уже совсем чуть-чуть, всё-таки до сих пор не делал, и боялась того, что их застанет Улькиорра и сделает что-нибудь с ними обоими. Вот этот страх становился всё сильнее с каждым разом. И, надо же, сегодня он оправдался.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - каждое слово было чётко выговорено глухим тихим голосом, от которого у Орихиме мурашки по спине побежали.

Гриммджо не ответил, только с нахальной усмешкой посмотрел на разгневанного Улькиорру. Орихиме хотелось провалиться на месте.

\- Отойди от женщины.

\- Да ну? С чего вдруг? Она что, твоя?

\- Моя!

Улькиорра двинулся по направлению к ним, Гриммджо вдруг, плавным кошачьим движением, поднялся, уселся и схватил Орихиме локтем под горло, прижал её к своему плечу - малейшее движение, и сломает шею нафиг. Улькиорра послушно застыл, испепеляя Гриммджо лишь взглядом.

\- Твоя, говоришь... Твоя, твоя, твоя...

Приговаривая так, Гриммджо копался в платье Орихиме, нашёл язычок молнии, повёл его вниз. "Отпусти..." - попросила девушка, но мерзавец в ответ только лизнул её щеку. Платье разошлось, обнажая пышные груди, Гриммджо каким-то уж очень умелым движением вытащил их из лифчика, принялся гладить, перекатывать в ладони мягкую тяжесть, теребить, возбуждая, сосок. Из глаз Орихиме текли слёзы, она выгнулась дугой в неудобной позе, только всхлипывала тихонько, беспомощная перед надругательством.

Улькиорра уже смотрел иначе. Уже не с гневом. Он заворожённо следил за движениями пальцев Гриммджо. А тот с откровенным удовольствием наблюдал за реакцией Четвёртого.

\- Вот эта красота, эта сладость - твоя, да?

Улькиорра, всё так же не отрывая глаз от груди Орихиме, шагнул вперёд. Гриммджо подпустил его, ничего не сделав, подпустил ещё ближе, позволил Шифферу встать на колени, наклониться к ним, услужливо подставил тёмный острый сосок под язык Улькиорры. Орихиме вздрогнула и обречённо заскулила - противники объединились, ждать спасения было неоткуда. Улькиорра положил свои руки на грудь девушке, мягко провёл ладонями вверх, приласкал кончиками пальцев ключицы, почти касаясь руки Гриммджо, а потом вдруг, одним движением схватил эту руку, освободил шею пленницы из захвата. Не будь дурой, та мгновенно выскочила, отбежала в другой угол комнаты.

А Гриммджо - расхохотался. Он уже был на ногах, с мечом в руке, как и Улькиорра.

\- А, Улькиорра, я в тебя верил, знал, что тебе голову не задуришь!

\- Молчи, мусор! Сейчас ты умрёшь!

\- Сейчас мы круто подерёмся!

Они кинулись друг на друга, но оба налетели на оранжевый треугольный щит, возникший между ними.

\- Сейчас вы оба уберётесь отсюда! - сквозь рыдания прокричала Орихиме. - Убивайте друг друга где хотите, но не используйте меня как предлог! Вон, вон отсюда!

Гриммджо почему-то опять рассмеялся, убрал занпакто.

\- Хорошо, я вернусь, когда ты успокоишься. Мы ещё продолжим с тобой, - кивок в сторону зарёваной полураздетой девушки, - и с тобой, - издевательский поклон перед Улькиоррой.

Он исчез, повисла тишина. Улькиорра медленно положил меч в ножны.

\- Ты тоже уходи, - потребовала Орихиме.

\- Меня ждёт Айзен-сама.

\- Вот и иди туда.

\- Ты идёшь со мной. Одевайся, или я...

Одного голодного взгляда со стороны Улькиорры хватило, чтобы Орихиме моментально застегнулась. Потом она кое-как размазала слёзы по щекам и подошла к арранкару:

\- Идём.

***

Айзен с удивлением воззрился на стоявшую перед ним парочку. Рядом с Улькиоррой, который, кстати, по непонятной причине опоздал, была заплаканная Орихиме. Не просто стояла рядом, арранкар крепко держал её за руку и, кажется, вовсе не собирался отпускать.

\- Айзен-сама, - никак не комментируя присутствие своей спутницы, приветствовал его арранкар.

\- Добрый день, Айзен-сама!

\- Иноэ-сан! Всегда рад вас видеть, но не ожидал, что это произойдёт прямо сейчас.

\- Но... Как же?.. - удивилась Орихиме, растерянно глядя то на него, то на Улькиорру.

Айзен тоже вопросительно посмотрел на Улькиорру, который, очевидно, единственный мог что-то объяснить.

\- Простите, Айзен-сама, но я не мог оставить её без присмотра.

\- Что случилось, Иноэ-сан?

Девушка испуганно взглянула на Айзена, но тут же на лице её появилось упрямое выражение:

\- Ничего. Ничего страшного.

\- Улькиорра?

\- Простите Айзен-сама, но женщина права. Не случилось ничего, что требовало бы вашего вмешательства.

Ласково улыбаясь, Айзен долго и внимательно разглядывал стоявшего перед ним своего любимчика, самого близкого, самого преданного, самого дисциплинированного члена Эспады. Впрочем, догадаться о подоплёке произошедшего было несложно - Орихиме, по мнению Улькиорры, грозила опасность со стороны кого-то третьего, а кто был этот третий, тоже не нужно было долго размышлять. Но, однако, как они оба полны решимости разобраться с проблемой в тесном семейном кругу! Это даже забавно, что у Улькиорры появились настолько личные интересы.

\- И что теперь, ты намерен повсюду ходить с Иноэ-сан за руку?

\- Айзен-сама, разрешите мне устроить её в новом, безопасном месте. После чего я сразу же вернусь к вам.

\- А сейчас Иноэ-сан угрожает какая-то опасность?

Опять молчание. Не признаются, но и не отрицают.

\- Ну что ж, стремление защитить нашу гостью весьма похвально с твоей стороны, Улькиорра. Можешь идти. И не торопись.

\- Айзен-сама, вы меня звали...

\- Ничего, это может подождать. Иди.

Улькиорра понял, что лучше не спорить. Он потянул девушку за руку и вышел.

***

Комната, куда он её привёл, ничем не отличалась от предыдущей. Хотя находилась где-то в другом конце дворца. Улькиорра уже покормил её прихваченной по дороге едой, и теперь мрачно бродил по комнате. Можно было сказать, что он нервничает. Если сделать поправку на его хладнокровие и выдержку, можно было сказать, что он сильно нервничает. Орихиме настороженно следила за ним, пока, наконец, жуткое подозрение не возникло в её голове и не заставило вскрикнуть:

\- Нет! Нет!

\- Я не могу допустить, чтобы он был первым.

В секунду он подскочил к девушке, опрокинул её на кровать. Орихиме сопротивлялась, как могла, но арранкар, конечно, был сильнее. Очень быстро он прижал девушку своим весом, оплёл ноги своими ногами, заломил руки, лишил любой возможности двигаться. И застыл. Просто лежал сверху.

\- Ты не знаешь, что нужно делать, - догадалась Орихиме.

Улькиорра помолчал, а потом спросил:

\- А ты знаешь?

\- Не... немного читала.

\- Что именно?

\- Поцеловаться...

Улькиорра взглянул в лицо лежавшей под ним девушке. Покрасневшее, смущённое - явно только что произнесённое слово значило для неё что-то особенное.

\- Ты это уже делала?

\- Нет. Я не решилась.

В её глазах застыли слёзы, которые на сей раз жутко разозлили его. Хотелось оторвать голову тому, кого она не решилась поцеловать и из-за кого сейчас плакала.

\- Как это делается? - грубо спросил он.

Орихиме закрыла глаза. Не дожидаясь, когда он снова начнёт давить на неё, покорно объяснила:

\- Когда двое людей соединяют губы.

\- Вот так?

Он прижал свои губы к её, аккуратно, плотно, но не сильно - старался чётко выполнить инструкцию. Орихиме горько рассмеялась, первый поцелуй получался совсем не таким - и не с тем, и не так. Рот её невольно шевельнулся, на что Улькиорра неожиданно отреагировал - схватил её нижнюю губу своими губами, после чего оба застыли, прислушиваясь к новым неожиданным ощущениям. А затем он осторожно, пробуя, провёл по захваченной губе языком - Орихиме громко выдохнула, не сумев сдержаться, сама попробовала лизнуть в ответ, через мгновение их языки встретились, а дальше началось чёрт знает что, они жадно целовались, на ходу пробуя и подстраиваясь.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, оба отводили глаза. Улькиорра, невероятным для него неровным голосом спросил:

\- Что дальше?

\- Наверное, раздеться. И... мне тяжело.

Он понял, мгновенно откатился набок. Поднёс руку к застёжке платья, оба мучительно вспомнили недавние события. Орихиме, еле слышно, решилась признаться:

\- Когда ты сегодня... подошёл ко мне, тогда... Я думала, ты всё знаешь.

\- Мне нужно было отвлечь его. И мне просто захотелось так сделать.

\- В книжках так и пишут - делать то, что хочется.

Хотелось, как ни стыдно было себе в этом признаваться, повторить то, что делал Гриммджо. Мысленно прикрикнув на себя, что Гриммджо или не Гриммджо, а делать такое надо уметь, Улькиорра решительно потянул вниз за язычок молнии. Невовремя вспомнилось, как он торжественно рассуждал о том, что означало для Орихиме надеть эту форму - а теперь, когда он сам, своими руками, снимал платье, получается, в какой-то мере отменял влияние Айзен-самы? Коротко приказав:

\- Встань, - он решительно спустил платье с плеч.

Девушка сидела на кровати, обнажённая по пояс - если не считать небольшой белой конструкции, удерживающей груди.

\- Сними это, - скомандовал Улькиорра, не желая сейчас возиться с незнакомым устройством специфического предмета одежды.

Орихиме завела руки за спину, что-то там расстегнула, сняла тряпочку - и вот она явила себя во всей красе. Удовольствие от красоты - вот это, не слишком-то поощряемое в обычной жизни чувство, испытывал сейчас арранкар. Хотелось... опять прикоснуться губами к торчащим тёмным кончикам мягких белых грудей. Орихиме охнула, когда он так и сделал. Сосок, захваченный губами, вдруг шевельнулся, отвердел, девушка издала стон, от которого волна возбуждения прошлась по телу Шиффера, и, так же, как её сосок, сейчас зашевелился его член.

Он бережно уложил её обратно на спину, провёл рукой по животу, наткнулся на снятое лишь наполовину платье - нехотя, но пришлось оторваться от груди Орихиме, чтобы продолжить раздевание. Платье, трусики заодно - всё вниз, через ноги, и тапочки надо снять... Маленькие ступни с тонкими пальчиками вдруг показались трогательно-смешными. Он провёл пальцем по подошве - Орихиме резко отдёрнула ногу.

\- Щекотно! Не надо так делать.

Ну не надо, так не надо. Зато надо, наверное, прилечь обратно рядом с полностью обнажённой уже девушкой, провести рукой по всему этому мягкому, тёплому телу. В очертаниях тела Орихиме нет ни одного острого угла, но нет и ни одной ровной линии. Изгибы, сменяющие друг друга, то плавные, то крутые - почему весь этот сложный рельеф так сильно волнует, так тянет к себе? Улькиорра водил ладонью по гладкой коже, стараясь ощутить, запомнить все особенности.

\- Когда ты делаешь так, это ведь означает, что тебе нравится? - неожиданно спросил Улькиорра, имея в виду стоны и вздохи, которые издавала Орихиме.

Она не ответила. Вместо этого вся как-то зажалась, лежала, закрыв глаза, со странным выражением на лице, как будто готовая опять заплакать.

\- Женщина, я тебя спросил...

Орихиме вдруг отвернулась от него, улеглась на живот, спрятав лицо в сложенные руки.

Улькиорра помолчал. Ему было стыдно - сам изрядный гордец, он мог бы и не забывать о гордости других. А заставлять девушку признать, что она получает удовольствие от насильно навязаных ласк, конечно, было ударом по её гордости.

Стало грустно-грустно. Как бы оно ни было, это только насилие - сама бы она по доброй воле рядом с ним не лежала. Но тут же всколыхнулось упрямство - ну что ж, лежит по принуждению, но лежит ведь. Всё равно... "это моя женщина".

И он стал гладить её по спине, раз уж она подставляла спину. А потом ниже, по круглой пышной попке. Но при попытке забраться внутрь, между ягодиц Орихиме перехватила его руку. Секунду она смотрела на него, а потом, как бы извиняясь, сказала:

\- Ты ведь тоже должен раздеться.

Улькиорра оглядел себя - рядом с совершенно голой девушкой он сам был по-прежнему полностью экипирован, даже меч торчал из-за пояса. Нелепо. То-то ему так неудобно было вставать-укладываться. Он вскочил с кровати и в два приёма обнажился. Орихиме смотрела на дыру в горле - почему-то от её взгляда хотелось прикрыться ладонью, как будто эта дыра была чем-то позорным.

\- Я - Пустой, - зло сказал он, а Орихиме снова замкнулась в себе.

Не желая развивать ссору, он лёг обратно и, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее и мягче, спросил:

\- Что дальше?

\- Наверное, секс... Ввод... Ну, мы должны соединиться...

\- Дай посмотреть, - перебил он её лепет.

Подтолкнув Орихиме перевернуться на спину, он сел между её расставленных полусогнутых ног. Девушка лежала напряжённая, покрасневшая от стыда. Не обращая внимания на её неприятные переживания, Улькиорра заглянул в интересующее его место. Вот уж где сложный рельеф. Поросшие волосами складки, удивительно похожие на губы, а между ними ещё складка, а внутри неё уже, похоже, нужное отверстие.

\- Сюда? - ткнул он двумя пальцами.

Орихиме вкрикнула и дёрнулась от боли. Улькиорра немедленно отдёрнул руку и сердито спросил:

\- Если туда пальцы не пролезают, то как я засуну?..

\- Откуда я знаю? - в тон ему воскликнула она.

\- Но как-то же это делают! - упрямился он.

Орихиме помолчала. Она мрачно думала, что, наверное, сейчас можно было бы уговорить его вообще уйти. И она снова останется наедине со страхом - что Улькиорра где-нибудь что-нибудь разузнает и вернётся. Или придёт Гриммджо. Или Ичиго - она удивилась самой себе, что, она боится Ичиго, ждёт от него?.. Тут она взглянула на внимательное печальное лицо перед собой, Улькиорра наблюдал за ней и, похоже, читал её мысли. Орихиме испугалась, но тут же каким-то странным образом успокоилась. Мысль о том, чтобы сделать это в первый раз прямо сейчас, вот с этим человеком - ну пусть не человеком, неважно - сделать это с ним, внимательным, терпеливым и настолько откровенно неопытным, что он заставлял её, Орихиме, чувствовать себя умной и руководящей процессом - эта мысль вдруг очень ей понравилась. Было страшно только из-за боли.

\- Там такая штука... Это девственность. В первый раз она рвётся.

\- Это же больно.

\- Да.

\- Тогда, может быть...

\- Нет, давай. Сейчас.

Он странно взглянул на неё - с удивлением, но не только. Ещё и с благодарностью? А дальше и вовсе невероятное - Улькиорра улыбнулся. С этой улыбкой лёг сверху, навис над её лицом - они взглянули друг другу в глаза и одновременно потянулись навстречу губами. Поцелуй опять вышел сумасшедшим, трудно было отдышаться, но оба уже горели нетерпением перейти к делу. Улькиорра завозился, пристраивая головку члена напротив её входа, но передумал и сказал:

\- Ты направляй, так, как тебе удобнее.

Схватил её руку, положил на свой член. На мгновение у Орихиме перехватило дыхание от осознания того, к чему она сейчас прикасается. Как-то она не думала, что придётся... А ведь она вообще его сегодня даже не погладила, со стыдом подумала девушка, только сама принимала ласки. Осторожно - оно же живое, чёрт знает, вдруг сделает больно - Орихиме подвела член туда, куда почему-то хотелось, потёрла им себя...

У Улькиорры сдали нервы. Могучий инстинкт захватил власть, заставил толкнуться со всей силы вперёд, прорывая преграду. Восхитительная влажная глубина, двигаться, двигаться в ней - только несколько толчков спустя он смог остановиться и взглянуть в искажённое от боли лицо девушки.

\- Не можешь терпеть?

\- Нет, ничего, мне... не больно.

\- Не ври.

\- Ничего, я только...

Орихиме завозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее, подалась бёдрами ему навстречу и вдруг, с глубоким и удивлённым стоном, начала двигаться, пытаясь забрать его в себя как можно глубже. Последние остатки самоконтроля улетучились из головы Улькиорры. Не осознавая, что сам сейчас стонет, он толкался в неё, тёрся об неё, весь захваченный необыкновенными ощущениями, глубже, сильнее, быстрее... Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, невыносимо!..

Удовольствие утихало, становилось послевкусием. Возвращалась способность замечать окружающую реальность. По лёгкому движению бедёр Орихиме он понял, что девушка, наверное, хотела бы продолжить, с ней явно не случилось такого взрыва чувств - кажется, он называется оргазмом.

\- Прости, - уткнулся он носом ей в шею. Ни сил, ни идей о том, как доставить ей удовольствие, у него пока не было.

\- Всё в порядке, - легко ответила она, - ну вот, теперь... всё.

\- А поцеловаться после окончания можно? - спросил он, но, не дожидаясь ответа, прикоснулся губами.

Этот поцелуй получился каким-то спокойным, мирным. Неловко было признаваться себе, но в нём была нежность - неуместная их нежность по отношению друг к другу.

Улькиорра отодвинулся, лёг набок рядом с ней.

\- Полежим ещё немного? - спросила Орихиме.

\- Полежим, - согласился он.

Только накрыл их обоих одеялом. Они сначала смотрели друг на друга, разделённые небольшим расстоянием, но потом Орихиме повернулась спиной, придвинулась к нему, он обнял, пристроил кое-как мешавшую вторую руку, пригрелся и сам не заметил, как задремал.

***

Разбудило чужое присутствие. Чужое вражеское присутствие. Гриммджо сидел у противоположной стены, скалился своей самой нахальной ухмылкой и вертел в руках - да, его, Улькиорры, меч. Твою мать.

\- Я смотрю, я подал тебе идею.

\- Как ты нас нашёл?

\- Вот от кого, а от тебя не ожидал. Ты что, ублюдок, всерьёз думал, что Айзен-сама отпустит тебя гулять с самой ценной пленницей и даже не поинтересуется, куда ты её заведёшь?

\- И что, Айзен-сама вот прямо так тебе и сказал, где мы есть?

\- У меня свои методы, - уклончиво ответил Гриммджо. - Я так полагаю, тебе понравилось?

Улькиорра молчал. Отчитываться этому мусору даже не приходило ему в голову.

\- Ты знаешь, а я ведь не буду, наверное, больше к ней подкатывать. После тебя... У девки в голове и так тараканов полно, а уж теперь, зуб даю, вдвое больше. Только вот Куросаки не будет таким разборчивым.

\- Я убью тебя и убью Куросаки.

\- Убьёшь меня? - Гриммджо выразительно подбросил на ладони меч Улькиорры. - Спи лучше и дальше со своей бабой, из тебя сейчас такой убийца, как из меня - шинигами. И Куросаки ты тоже не убьёшь. Потому что, - тут Гриммджо приподнялся, подошёл к кровати и навис над Улькиоррой, глядя ему прямо в лицо, - потому что Куросаки убью я. Сам. А ты не будешь в это дело мешаться. Выпасай лучше и дальше девку, а то ведь видишь, спрятать её не получается, а я ведь могу и передумать, забыть, что решил её не трогать. Или кто-нибудь ещё объявится.

Гриммджо подошёл к двери, швырнул об стену меч и вышел.

Орихиме проснулась от шума, испуганно спросила:

\- Что, что случилось?

\- Ничего, спи.

Он обнял её снова. Орихиме явно не могла понять, почему оказалась в одной постели с Улькиоррой. Медленная работа памяти отражалась на её лице, но вот она вспомнила, как-то странно взглянула на него, а потом легла в прежнюю позу и закрыла глаза. Он незаметно облегчённо вздохнул.

Держа в объятиях спящую девушку, Улькиорра лежал и испытывал глупое, бесполезное чувство, которого раньше себе не позволял - страх. Вся его недолгая жизнь арранкаром было, по большому счёту, простой и ясной. Он принадлежал Айзен-саме, целью его существования и всех его действий было служить владыке. Каких-то собственных желаний и устремлений у него не было - честолюбие и вражда с Гриммджо были не в счёт. И вот теперь, теперь Улькиорра Шиффер осознал, что у него появилось что-то своё, его, личная, цель в жизни. Он хотел, чтобы эта женщина принадлежала ему и никому другому. И готов был защищать её от всего мира, даже от Айзена. Он понимал, что ради Орихиме ему придётся враждовать со многими сильными противниками, придётся интриговать и обманывать, чего он пока не умел делать, и понимал, что, в конце концов, никто не обещает ему победы - но прежнее равнодушие к смерти куда-то вдруг исчезло. Впереди ждали опасность и неизвестность. Улькиорре было страшно.


End file.
